


In The Beginning There Was Light

by mattthedungeonbat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Mommy Issues, So like this is an origin story, also, and no way in hell am i tagging even all the archangels, let alone anyone from the lower choirs, which means theres a FUCKTON of angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattthedungeonbat/pseuds/mattthedungeonbat
Summary: Or, how the current state of affairs came to be.In which God creates Her Sons, the Archangels, and how the Archangels create more Angels, and how some Angels become Fallen and how God goes to sleep.
Kudos: 2





	1. The First Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day, God creates Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops  
> is this gonna be longwinded and dense? yes.  
> overly repetitive? yes.  
> kind of boring? quite possibly.  
> This is biblefic, folks, and I'm writing like it.

In the beginning, there was light.

She was God, and in Her palm spun threads of Sapphire and Ruby. And then they coalesced, and brought forth into Her palm two Angels who clutched each other. One, wings brilliant blue fading to white at the tips, dark hair falling into sapphire eyes. The other, wings like fire and sun, whose eyes burned of liquid fire. Twin Angels, the first sons of God. 

And She spoke unto them;

“I name you. Michael, my Son, who is merciful. And Samael, my Son, who is severe.”

And Michael looked up with clear blue eyes, and She spoke unto him;

“Michael, who is merciful, you shall be of the water. And from your eyes shall flow God’s healing, and from your tears shall be born others.”

And Samael looked up with burning eyes, and She spoke unto him;

“Samael, who is severe, you shall be of the fire. And from your eyes shall flow God’s wrath, and from your tears shall be born others.”

And from Her hand the brothers lifted, borne on winds of Life, yet still they clutched one hand between them. And with a wave of Her finger, light settled on their skin, and the two brothers flew away to explore Heaven. 

Again God held out Her palm, and in it spun threads of Lapis. And then they coalesced, and brought forth into Her palm an Angel. His wings were of deepest violet, lightening to deepest blue at the tips, and his eyes sparkled.

And She spoke unto him;

“I name you. Gabriel, my Son, who is Holy.”

And Gabriel looked up with shimmering eyes, and She spoke unto him;

“Gabriel, who is Holy, you shall be of the soul. And from your lips shall flow God’s plan, and from your words shall be born others.”

And from Her hand the Angel lifted, borne on winds of Life, and he laughed joyously. And with a wave of Her finger light settled on his skin, and Gabriel flew away to explore Heaven.

Again God held out Her palm, and in it spun threads of Coral. And then they coalesced, and brought forth into Her palm an Angel. His wings where pale orange with shafts of coral pink, and his eyes silver. 

And She spoke unto him;

“I name you. Raphael, my Son, who is gentle.”

And Raphael looked up with glimmering eyes, and She spoke unto him;

“Raphael, who is gentle, you shall be of the blood. And from your hands shall flow God’s healing, and from your blood shall be born others.”

And from Her hand the Angel lifted, borne on winds of Life, and he lowered his eyes in respect. And with a wave of Her finger light settled on his skin, and Raphael flew away to join his brothers.

But yet God was not done. For She held out Her palm again, and in it spun threads of Garnet. And then they coalesced, and brought forth into Her palm an Angel. And his wings were of the darkest red, but shone back gold, and his skin also dark but shining gold. 

And She spoke unto him;

“I name you. Uriel, my Son, who is pitiless.”

And Uriel looked up with deep eyes, and She spoke unto him;

“Uriel, who is pitiless, you shall be of the thunder. And from your wings shall flow God’s salvation, and from your down shall be born others.”

And from Her hand the Angel lifted, borne on winds of Life, and with a flick of Her finger light settled on his skin and Uriel flew into Heaven to rejoice with his kin.

And God rested, for She had only made Heaven and Light, and Her first five Sons. There was no one yet to worry for, and so God rested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that I am not a bible studies kid, I am getting my stuff from the interwebz, i'm basically just mashing everyone's interpretations together and then talking about them. also i'm only gonna torture you with the creation of all the archangels, don't worry. I wouldn't do this for EVERY angel


	2. The Scribes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the second day, God creates the sky.

On the second day, when She was rested, God made the sky. In Heaven, Her five Sons frolicked joyously, and She knew happiness. Once more, She held out Her palm.  
In Her cupped hand spun threads of Onyx, and then they coalesced. In Her palm appeared an Angel, wings blacker than void, skin paler than light.  
And She spoke unto him;  
“I name you. Azrael, my Son, who is wise.”  
And Azrael looked upon his Mother with fathomless eyes, and She spoke unto him;  
“Azrael, who is wise, you shall be of Death. And from your hand shall flow God’s choice, and from your touch shall be born others.”  
And Azrael lifted from Her hand, borne on winds of Life, and he spread his depthless wings as She waved Her finger and clothed Her sixth son in light. And Azrael flew away, to join his brothers where they gawked at the new sky.  
Again God held out Her palm, and joy shivered through Her as threads of Silver and Copper and Gold spun into being. And they coalesced, and if She had been embodied She would have wept for joy, for She held in Her palm a set of triplets.  
All soft in form with warm skin, clutching each other as Michael and Samael had-- as they still did, She saw, spying Her first sons looking down from the edge of Heaven and never releasing their clasped hands. These three also clung to each other, one with wings of glistening silver and a cloud of hair to match, another with wings of gleaming copper and curls also, the last’s wings shining gold and his curls also. And God was full of joy, and She spoke unto them;  
“I name you. Metatron, my Son, who is diligent. And Raziel, my Son, who is insightful. And Sandalphon, my Son, who is pious.”  
And Metatron raised his sweet face to Her, and God was full of fondness. And She spoke unto him;  
“Metatron, who is diligent, you shall be a scribe of God. From your hand shall flow God’s words, and from your writing shall be born others.”  
And Raziel raised his round face to her, and if God was less dignified She might have squealed with joy. And she spoke unto him;  
“Raziel, who is insightful, you shall be a scribe of God. And from your hand shall flow God’s thoughts, and from your writing shall be born others.”  
And Sandalphon raised his kind face to Her, and in Her heart God smiled. And She said unto him;  
“Sandalphon, who is pious, you shall be a scribe of God. And from your hand shall flow God’s tasks, and from your writing shall be born others.”  
And the wind of Life carried the three Angels from Her palm, a jumble of shining wings and soft faces. And She waved a finger, clothing them in light, but they hesitated to leave Her.  
“Go,” She said softly, glowing towards their brothers in the distance. “Join your kin.”  
And still they hesitated, and Metatron stretched one pudgy hand towards Her.  
“My dear,” She murmured, but She could not deny those sweet eyes. She raised Her hand again and took the three Angels into Her palm, and each with their free hand reached out to touch Her.  
“Alright,” She murmured. She had many hands, after all. Her little Sons could stay in one of them. And they looked up at Her with adoration, and God felt at home.


	3. Israfel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the third day, God separates the land from the sea.

On the third day, cradling Her Scribes in one hand, God used another hand to pull up the land. And She decided to call the great sky around the land “sea”, for She had seen it to be a mirror and not more of Her sky. Michael, overjoyed, flew low across the mirror sea and splashed in the water, which was not like his Waters but was enjoyable nonetheless. And Samael shook his head in amusement, and then shouted as his twin splashed him, and so all the Angels rocketed across the sky and Heaven, calling and laughing all the way.  
In Her palm, the three Scribes traced shapes into the air in awe. Symbols glowed before their faces, pulsing and glimmering. Metatron was the first to remember his place, glancing up at his Mother as determination filled his gaze, and the symbols sped across the air in dense lines. God smiled-- he was recording Her Work. Good boy.  
For the seventh time, God held out Her palm and watched threads of aquamarine spin into existence. Metatron dutifully recorded Her actions as his brothers turned to watch. The threads spun and coalesced, and there in Her palm was an Angel.  
He, like the triplets, was soft of form and warm of skin, and like them also wore a cloud of white upon his head. And his wings where the palest of blues, and God spoke unto him;  
“I name you. Israfel, my Son, who is adoring.”  
And Israfel looked up at her with aquamarine eyes, and a smile drew his face into the visage of Heavenliness. And God spoke unto him;  
“Israfel, who is adoring, you shall be of the music. And from your throat shall flow God’s melody, and from your song shall be born others.”  
And the winds of Life bore Israfel from God’s palm, and he turned in the air as She clothed him in light, admiring the rounded hands of his form. Wondering what he would choose, God waited for him to fly away from Her.  
And the Angel Israfel glanced around, and his face glowed with joy as he beheld his brothers; he turned again, and smiled brightly unto the Scribes. And then he turned once more and looked up at God, and God knew She had made him well, for the adoration which softened his face was as pure as the surety of death that clung to Azrael.   
“Mother,” He spoke, and God almost started-- it was the first word an Angel had ever spoken. His voice was soft, melodic-- beautiful. And he looked up at Her with eyes like the mirror sea, reflecting Her Glory in the pale blue.  
“Israfel,” She said, waiting.  
“May I stay with you?” He plead, a little pinch of want between his pale brows.   
And God sighed, for She could not fault Her adoring Son for being as She had made him.   
“Come here,” She said, and patted Her immense shoulder. And Israfel flew there, and stood upon Her mighty shoulder, and his face was content.  
Again God opened Her palm, and in it spun to life threads of deeply blue spinel, which coalesced into an Angel.  
His wings where the deepest blue, near to black, his hair pale golden.   
And God spoke unto him;  
“I name you. Sariel, my Son, who is curious.”  
And Sariel looked up with starstruck eyes, and God spoke unto him;  
“Sariel, who is curious, you shall be of the cosmos. From your heart shall flow God’s galaxies, and from your love shall be born others.”  
And the winds of Life bore Sariel from Her palm, and with a wave of Her finger God clothed him in light. And in an instant, he was gone, shooting across the Heavens and the sky to explore his new domain. In Her hand, Raziel smiled a secret smile, and in the air before him wrote of Her exasperated fondness.   
“How beautiful,” Israfel breathed from Her shoulder. “Like-- I don’t know. Beautiful.”  
God knew. But it would take time for Sariel’s young hands to form the stars he so resembled. Until then, he was the only shimmering light to streak across the sky.  
God held out Her palm again, and in it spun threads of pale topaz. And they coalesced into an Angel with palest yellow wings and flame-orange hair, and God spoke unto him.  
“I name you. Phanuel, my Son, who is honest.”  
And Phanuel looked up with amber eyes, and She spoke unto him;  
“Phanuel, who is honest, you shall be of the truth. And from your mouth shall flow God’s truth, and from your words shall be born others.”  
And Phanuel was borne up on the winds of Life, and She clothed him in light with a wave of Her finger. And Phanuel looked upon Her with his amber eyes, and then over his shoulder at his many brothers.   
“Go explore what I have made,” God said, anticipating Her son’s reticence to leave Her.   
Phanuel nodded. “As you wish, Mother.”  
And he flew away, and Israfel watching him brightly. “Oh, what a lovely color, his wings. I think I like that color.”  
God smiled quietly to Herself, and Raziel looked up in surprise before writing in the air. Israfel would find more of that nice color in the future, they both knew. It would always be his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Israfel is thought to parallel Raphael but I'm making him a separate angel instead oops


End file.
